BloodStained Secrets
by XBloodAngelX
Summary: The Doctor has just finnished 'interrogating' his last subject but is still not gaining any information. After disposing of the body he goes to get his next victim.  Rated M for blood/violence/language in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Blood-stained Secrets**

**Chapter 1**

Richtofen paced around the old dentist chair in the middle of his small office, the cracked concrete walls stained with the blood of his last patient. He tore off his hat angrily and ran his fingers through his graying, unkempt hair. He just couldn't break them! No matter what means of torture he used his victims had remained silent. They may have begged for mercy, pleading for him to stop, but they refused to give him what he wanted. So in the end he was forced to kill them, to end their pitiful and pointless existence.

He laid his hat on the small metal table attached to the dentist chair that the patient was still strapped to. His arms and legs held down by rough leather buckles, his head drooping slightly off to the side. His eyes, even in death, still held the pain and terror he had felt before the doctor brutally and painfully ended his life. Richtofen walked over to his desk on the other side of the room, an assortment of medical equipment and torture devices spread out among the papers; notes on his previous experiments. He pushed the equipment aside with a sweep of his long arm, sending needles and scalpels clanging on the cold hard floor. He chose one of the many scattered notebooks and opened one of the drawers under the desk. He pulled out a pen then slammed the drawer shut causing the glass bottles and test tubes to shake violently. He flipped through the pages and began to write, talking out loud as he did so.

"Interrogation Experiment number five. Three a.m to five forty-three a.m.

Subject number five showed little progress though they lasted longer when previous subjects who lasted for only and hour and forty-five minutes." He glanced back at the body in the chair.

"The subject, like the others, refused to provide me with any information. I am beginning to wonder if this is a wast of time." With a sigh he closed the notebook and set the pen on top of it.

He turned back to the dead patient and looked closely at him. Blood smeared his clothes and face, his right ear cut off. He tilted the head back to reveal the patients mouth which hung slightly open, several teeth missing from where they had been unmercifully yanked out and about an inch of his tongue cut off, fresh blood still slowly dripping out of the wounds. He let the head fall against the back of the chair, his eyes traveling down the body. Multiple lacerations marked the patients stomach and chest, the shirt a bloody tattered mess. His hand and fingers deformed, twisting at odd angles from where they had been broken several time in different places. His fingernails missing on several of the fingers leaving red, bloodied stumps in their place.

On his left arm, in the crook of his elbow, there was a bump the size of a penny where Richtofen had injected the poison that had agonizingly, slowly ended his life, his blood turned to fire scorching him from the inside-out. Punishment for not telling the doctor what he needed to know

"But what if he hadn't known the answer?" A voice whispered to the doctor's mind. He answered it aloud.

"It matters not. This, filthy creature," He said with a disgusted smirk at the body, "deserved to die anyway." He ignored anything else the voices had to say and began unbuckling the straps that held the mans' arms and legs down. He lifted the body out of the chair and draped it over his shoulder. Despite his thin stature Richtofen possessed great strength and the extra weight barely fazed him. He carried the body over to the door that led out of the room and kicked it open with his foot. He strode out the door and down the hallway , taking long even strides, avoiding the debris scattered around the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood-stained Secrets**

**Chapter 2**

He came to a large metal door halfway down the hall and dumped the body on the ground, which made a muffled 'thump' as it hit the floor. He had to use both hands to open the door which creaked and groaned as it swung open. Inside was a very large furnace. Richtofen used it mainly for disposing of the bodies, and the pieces of the bodies, that he no longer had use for. He rarely used it. He didn't particularly like having to rid himself of this body, for most of it was still intact and seemed like a waste to 'throw out', but he was quickly running out of room to keep the extra bodies.

He drug body to the entrance of the furnace, leaving a bloody trail behind it. The heat from the furnace caused sweat to bead at his forehead, which he absently wiped away with the sleeve of his jacket. He lifted the body up by its ankles and effortlessly tossed it in. For a moment nothing happened, but after a few seconds the mans torn, blood-stained clothes caught fire and soon the whole body was consumed by the hungry flames. The smell of burning cloth and flesh quickly filled the room. Richtofen stood there for a moment longer watching in sadistic glee as the dead man was completely engulfed in fire. Yet the heat from the furnace was growing stronger thanks to the added fuel so the Doctor was forced to leave.

Richtofen stopped outside of the room. He sighed and used his blood-stained fingers to rub the side of his head, growing frustrated with his lack of progress.

"Nein." He scolded himself, "It iz only a matter of time. I must continue my investigation." He grabbed the handle of the metal door from behind him and yanked it shut, the sound of the metal door slamming against the concrete frame echoing eerily down the hall in the silence. He stepped into the hall and turned away from his office, walking further down the hallway. His temporary burst of adrenaline he got from torturing his victim had left him as he trudged slowly down the hall. His lack of sleep over the last few days was finally catching up to him. Or was it weeks? He shook his head, he couldn't even keep track of the time passed while he was here. Normally he could go for weeks without sleep, but lately the extra stress along with the physical toll of interrogating multiple subjects a night was leaving him exhausted and tired.

Not far down the hall he turned right down a path that branched off the main hallway. This small corridor stretch only a few feet before turning into a dead-end. Halfway down there was another small door, in slightly better shape than the others. He reached into his pocket and felt around until he pulled out a silver key. He inserted the key into the lock on the door and after a few tries the lock shifted and the door opened with a sharp click.

This particular room was the most normal looking room in the entire building. A bedroom. It was also the least used room in the entire building, which explained its clean tidy state besides the thin layer of dust covering just about every object in it. It was about the same size as his office and in it was a plain twin-sized bed, the dull green-blue sheets neatly made and undisturbed. Next to the bed was a small wooden nightstand with a lamp and old clock place in the middle. On the opposite side of the bed a wooden closet, cracks streaking across the doors, was pushed up against the wall.

The doctor walked over to the closet and opened the doors which stubbornly opened with a squeak of protest. After brushing aside a spider and its web that had inhabited the old wardrobe, he pulled out a change of clothes identical to the green uniform he was currently wearing. He pushed the doors shut and quickly changed out of his stained, bloodied clothes and deposited them on the floor at the foot of the bed.

After ridding the sheets of the dust Richtofen pulled the covers back and on his back in the bed staring at the cracked ceiling, willing sleep to come. And when sleep finally came his dreams were filled with blood and gore along with the agonized cries and screams of his victims as he slowly tore their lives away. It was the best sleep he had gotten in years.

Richtofen woke with a start, his heart racing, forehead covered in sweat. His dream extremely vivid and real. It may not have been a bad dream but the ferocity of it left him panting and out of breath. Another reason he rarely slept. He often woke up feeling more exhausted than when he first went to sleep. He buried his head in his hands, letting out a shaky, humorless laugh. He swore he could still smell the metallic tang of blood wafting through the air of the small room, threatening to engulf him.

He lifted his head and swung his feet over the side of the bed, leaning over to retrieve his hat off the floor. It must have fallen off while he was sleeping. He adjusted it on his head, stood up and began making the bed. After he finished he reached over and picked up the clock resting on the nightstand. Nine-twenty. He'd gotten roughly three hours of sleep. Not as much as he would have liked but it would have to do. There was work to be done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood-stained Secrets**

**Chapter 3**

**A/C Sorry the chapters are so short, and uneventful. They'll get better soon. Thanks for all the reviews, and yes, when I was writing this I was imagining it taking place in a building very similar to Verruckt for those of you who were wondering.**

Once Richtofen walked out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind him he made his slow descent down the hall toward the prisoner holding cells. The voices in his head yelled at him to live out the contents of his dream, demanding for blood. They ordered him to kill, to revel in the blood of his enemies. Richtofen rubbed the side of his head in frustration, willing the angry voices to be silent. He just wanted one day of peace. Needless to say he did enjoy the blood and the pain he inflicted but the voices were relentless, not offering him a moments rest. The voices grew louder and more persistent as he neared the cells that housed his next victim.

He opened another door which revealed a very large room with about ten cells in it. Each cell was sealed with a thick, heavy, metal door with a very small barred window at the top, the spaces in the window were not even big enough to fit a hand through. About half of the cells were empty, the doors left ajar and there was a very feint breeze coming through the windows on the back wall, identical to the ones on the door. These tiny windows were the only source of light in the musty prisons.

The Doctor's shoes clacked on the hard floor, alerting the inhabitants of the pens of his arrival. At once several growls and snarls erupted from a few of the cells, the animals being held in confinement beat against the doors in a desperate attempt to break free of the small, dark room.

"Why do you insist on keeping animals here! Their blood is no good! They've no voice to scream with. No voice to beg for mercy with!" The bloodthirsty voices hissed at him.

Richtofen sighed

"They are for experimentation and testing. I have explained this to you already." He was growing annoyed at having to explain himself to the voices once again.

"They are an important factor in my research and they will remain here!" Ignoring the voices as the continued to criticize and scold him he reached for the keys hanging from a nail that was protruding from the wall at a awkward angle. He turned and headed toward the cells near the back of the room, passing screeching apes, growling dogs and even a few large birds all unhealthily malnourished and throwing themselves against the door trying to escape. He walked over to a counter in the back and picked up an needle. He opened up of the cabinets and grabbed a bottle full of a clear liquid and filled up the injector, then placed it in his pocket, careful not to prick himself with the sharp needle.

Richtofen turned around and stopped in front of one of the closed doors and looked through the window. The cells at the back of the room, though they were about the same size as the others, were built more like an actual prison cell. A small uncomfortable bed attached to the wall by metal poles, a small metal table welded to the floor, and a broken toilet in the corner, rusted and covered in cobwebs.

On the bed, unfazed by the animalistic roaring coming from the nearby cells, lay a man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blood-stained Secrets**

**Chapter 4**

** Thank-you all for you're support and all the wonderful reviews ^-^ I never expected anyone to actually like this, this being my first story and all. Thank you guys soooo much :3**

**PS. The guy in here is NOT Dempsey, just so you know. Even thought he may have similar characteristics, its not him.**

* * *

><p>The man was an American, roughly in his early thirties. His shaggy blond hair matted and hung down in his face. His once handsome face scarred and cut. He had on a plain, white tee-shirt and torn blue-jeans, blood splattered his clothes. Richtofen inserted one of the keys that hung from the key-chain into the lock that held the door shut and gave it a sharp twist. At the sound of the door unlocking the man sat up in the bed quickly and turned around to look at the door, his cloudy blue eyes never leaving the handle. The doctor pulled the door open and at the sight of the crazed doctor standing in the doorway the man leaped out of the bed with a growl and lunged at his captor. He came within two feet of grabbing Richtofen's throat when he suddenly fell tho the floor, the heavy shackles attached to his legs that kept him chained to the bed tripping him. Richtofen merely smirked as the mans chin met the unforgiving concrete with a crack. The American struggled to get up, weak with hunger and dehydration, but was forced back to the ground by the doctors boot resting between his shoulder blades.<p>

"Stupid American." Richtofen chided in his sickly-sweet voice as he pulled the injector out of his coat pocket, the clear fluid sloshing around in the container. The man turned his head to look up at the doctor, seeing the needle in his grasp. His eyes widened as he struggled in vain to get up, to get away from this crazy psychopathic man. But Richtofen grabbed both his arms with on hand and held then behind his back and knelt beside him. Before he even had time to process what was going on the doctor plunged the needle into the mans neck, forcing its contents into his veins.

The man tried to scream but no sound came out. Richtofen had released his grip on his arms and rose from his position next to the man, looking down at him with an evil grin. The man slowly tried to stand up but the room was beginning to spin around him; the drug was already kicking in. He stumbled and reached out, trying to steady himself and gripped the side of the bed. A wave of nausea washed over him as he resisted the urge to pass out or throw up, or both. But just as he got himself into a standing position, the room became a giant blur, his knees shaking with the effort of trying to remain standing. He sunk to the ground still holding on to the bed frame, attempting to get his eyes to focus.

He lifted his eyes to see the blurry image of the insane doctor placing the injector back in his pocket; his piercing green eyes never leaving the man. Looking down at him with morbid curiosity. All of his patients had similar reactions to it: dizziness, impaired vision, muscle spasms and for a few, even hallucinations. The man groaned as he began to see double, the room spinning faster and faster. He thought he was going to be sick. The Nazi slowly approached him and the man attempted, once again, to stand up but his legs could no longer support him and fell forward, catching himself just as he was about to hit the floor. He looked up again just as the doctor's boot made contact with the side of his head and he hit the floor with a sickening crack, the back of his head colliding with the solid concrete and he blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blood-stained Secrets**

**Chapter 5**

**A/C- Im so sorry it's taken me so long to update this T-T I had a terrible case of Writers Block (and I'm still not completely cured of it yet) If you have any advice or words of wisdom on where to take this story please let me know. Honestly, I need some ideas as to what Eddy is questioning the man about, my first idea isn't working out all that great T-T All help is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Richtofen sat in the corner of his small office in a chair he had taken out of one of the other rooms. The American was strapped to the long metal chair in the center of the room, unconscious and oddly enough, in the same position his last patient had been in when he breathed his last breath. His head held back and drooping slightly off to the side. Richtofen reached over to the counter that held his notebooks and picked up the one he had been writing in earlier along with a pen. He crossed his legs and rested the book on his lap and began to record the patients' reactions to the drug he had injected into him earlier.<p>

"Subject number six. The drug was administered and the patient reacted to it just like the others; lack of balance, dizziness and impaired vision. Subject was knocked out and taken to the testing room. Once he regains consciousness the testing will continue." The doctor felt a small thrill as he thought about the horrible things he would do to his next victim. He let out a girlish giggle and placed the pen inside the notebook, marking the place and closed the book. He drew his attention back to the man in the chair. He saw the man twitch suddenly and a small moan escaped his lips. Richtofen uncrossed his legs and sat upright in the chair watching the man intently. When the victims head moved to the right and began to move his hands The Doctor stood up and grabbed a scalpel from the counter, the small sharp blade gleaming in the feint light coming from the light bulb hanging overhead. He locked his eyes on the man who was quickly regaining consciousness, and started toward him with a slow predatory gait. The insane smile on his face growing larger with each step that brought him closer to the helpless man. The Voices were howling for blood.

As the Doctor approached the chair the man strapped to it began to move, his hands forming fists and his head moving from side to side. Richtofen stood in front of the man and leaned over resting a hand on either side of the arm-rests. His face inches away from the Americans, his smile stretching across his face. Suddenly, the mans eyes flew open, taking a moment for his eyes to adjust. When he realized it was the sadistic Nazi who hovered over him he gasped and tried to push himself back into the chair, attempting to put space between him and the doctor.

"What the hell did you do to me?" He demanded, struggling against his restraints.

"Now, now." The German tsked, rising to his full height. "We will have none of that, mein tier." Breaking off with a maniacal laugh. He walked around to the back of the chair, the man trying desperately to free his self and face the doctor.

"I have something to ask of you, American." He said, coming to a stop behind the mans right shoulder, placing his mouth next to the mans ear. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I'm hoping you can give me what I'm looking for without to much trouble. I would hate to ruin your pretty face." He said mockingly, pulling away. The man sat straight ahead, refusing to react. He had a feeling he knew exactly what this crazed Nazi scientist wanted but damned if he was going to give it to him. So he remained stubbornly silent. Richtofen realized the man wasn't going to cooperate and walked back in front of the chair looking down on the man threateningly.

"Very well," He said with a smirk. "we will do it the hard way then."


End file.
